First Love
by FayeValentine00
Summary: Gohan/Videl. Videl gets kidnapped... What will Gohan do? Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer - Gohan and Videl don't belong to. Either does DBZ or anything else so please don't sue me or anything. But if Trunks is for sale, I would love to own him! :)  
  
First Love  
  
By: Faye_Valentine00  
  
Yawn I rolled over in bed trying to shade my eyes from the sun that was streaming into my bedroom window and reflected back at me on the full length mirror across the room. That's when it hit me. SUNLIGHT?! I rolled over to see the clock and it took me a minute to register what it said... 9:57. I was late to school.  
I jumped out of bed and ran to my closet grabbing the first thing I saw and threw it on. I then grabbed my brush and backpack and took off out the window. I landed about a quarter of the mile from my school and ran the rest of the way as quickly as possible.  
This was all my fault. Gohan had stayed up all night on the phone with me. It was the first time we truly spoke about our families to each other. Although I had learned quite a lot about him, his fairly and their friends during the whole Buu incident, he filled in all the answers to the questions that I had. I, in turn, told him about my mother who had died when I was a very young girl and I also explained to him all the reason why my dad is such a wonderful man. Gohan had been so kind and understanding, even when I had trouble talking about some things. For the first time in my life, I can honestly say that I am falling in love. (Thankfully even my father, Mr. Satan himself, would not mess with Gohan.)  
As I walked into the classroom, it took all of my self control not to blush nervously as the whole class turned to the stare at me as I got lectured by the teacher who was telling me to "Never let it happen again." Finally the teacher released me to my seat and when I sat down, I turned to Gohan who in turn flashed me his famous Son grin that I loved so much. That did make me blush.  
BRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!!!!!!!!! The final bell made me jump so hard, I almost fell out of my chair. When I looked up, I saw Gohan smiling down at me. "Is everything okay today?"  
I nodded my head with a forced little laugh. "I am fine. Why do you ask?" I stood up and tried to posture myself so I looked tough (Key word: tried)  
"Well... you seem a little preoccupied today Famous Son laugh The teacher had to call your name 4 times before you acknowledged him."  
"Don't worry Gohan. I am fine." I lied but how could I tell him the truth. That I was in love with him and that I could not even get him out of my mind. That was not a simple thing to say.  
We walked out of the building and out onto the school grounds that were already virtually deserted. I guess my mind was wondering again because when I snapped back to the real world, Gohan was standing in front of me with an incredibly worried expression on his face. "Videl-chan. Now I have to know. Last night everything was fine but now you seem so preoccupied."  
"Don't worry Gohan. Everything is fine. I have just been preoccupied."  
He took my hand and walked me over to a large tree in the neighboring park. "Now V-chan... please tell me what's on your mind. I worry about you." Maybe it was the puppy dog eyes that he flashed me or maybe it was the way that he caressed my hand in that loving way but before I knew it, I was telling him my deepest secret.  
"I am in love with you. You consume my thoughts all the time. When ever I think of my future, you're there and I just can't stop myself from thinking or you and us. I---"  
I was cut of by Gohan when he suddenly leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. My eyes flew open and I sat there in shock a moment before I gave in and returned the kiss.  
Then, before I knew it, Gohan pulled away looking like the same shy, naive boy he always looked like but now he was blushing. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking." He babbled.  
"I- It's okay." My hand unconsciously went to my lips as I realized what had really happened. Son Gohan had kissed me.  
He looked a bit uncomfortable before I jumped up, no longer able to contain myself and threw my arms around Gohan neck. Surprisingly, he wrapped his arms around my waist and I felt his breath against my ear. "I love you too, Videl-chan." his voice was barley audible but his words reached my heart as loud as a speeding train.  
I always have been and probably always will be a bit of a tomboy but right at that moment I felt just like a little school girl. "So what do we do now?"  
"How about dinner tonight?" we both laughed but it was a good way to start our relationship.  
"Sounds great. Meet me at my place around 6:30?"  
"I'll be there." The son grin was now proudly displayed on his face again and I did not want to leave but I knew I had to get ready for our first "real" date. So we said our good-byes with one more quick kiss and I was off.  
  
  
Next time on First Love  
The Date... Where is Gohan going to take Videl? 


	2. part 2

DISCLAIMER - I do not own DBZ, GQ or anything else in here. I am just a DBZ fanatic!  
  
Oh yeah! I forgot to let ya all know. I am dedicating this fic to Wendi who is a totally talented young author who I  
am sure is gonna go very far in life with her stories!  
  
FIRST LOVE part 2  
  
BY: Faye_Valentine  
  
  
I glanced at my clock one more time... 6:25. Then I looked at myself over in the mirror for the 100th time. I  
actually dressed up on my own accord today. I thought my father was going to pass out! I was wearing a long black  
skirt and a nice white baby tee covered with a black leather jacket that my father had bought me for Christmas last  
year but I had yet to wear.  
Would Gohan like this look? Will I freak him out by looking too girlie? I sat in front of my mirror and  
could have just cried my eyes out. I didn't cry often but I had so many thoughts running through my head at the  
moment that I could have easily broken door. Thankfully I heard a knock at the door that pulled me out of my  
thoughts.  
I could hear my father answer the door. "G-Gohan?!" surprise and partial fear was always prominent in his  
voice when he spoke to Gohan. "Come in while I call Videl down."  
As I walked down the stairs and saw Gohan, I realized why my father had sounded so surprised. Gohan  
stood in the doorway wearing nice black slacks, a white polo covered by a nice black Blazer that fit him perfectly.  
He looked like someone out of GQ.  
Gohan stood at the door with his jaw practically on the floor as he looked up at me with a shade of bright  
pink on his cheeks. "V-chan... Y-you look beautiful."  
I couldn't help but blush. Why did he have that power over me? "Thanks. You look great too."  
Gohan tool my hand after promising my father that we'd be home by midnight and took of. We flew for a  
good 30 minutes or so just chatting about school and baseball and all that stupid stuff before he began to slow his  
flight and helped me land safely on the ground.  
When I looked around, I realized that I had never seen this place before. It must be north of Satan City but  
it was the most beautiful place I had ever seen. To my left was a beautiful lake with a waterfall that had to be several  
stories high. To my right began a series of mountains that seemed to go on forever and they were covered with so  
many trees and so much vegetation that I was awestruck by it. "Where are we?"  
:The other side of the forest that I live in. I know we have to be going to dinner but I thought you would like  
this place."  
I just nodded my head. "I am so sorry to have to leave this beautiful place so quickly. Will you promise me  
one thing Gohan? Please say that you will bring me to this place again someday."  
"Anytime." The Son grin flashed across his face again.  
"Okay then. It's a promise."  
  
We flew a bit farther, then after landing a little outside of town, we took a short walk towards a small quiet  
restaurant. I was shocked when we walked in because this place seemed more suited for my father then it did to  
Gohan and myself. It was lit by candlelight and everyone was dressed very nice. I was suddenly very happy that I had  
chosen to dress up.  
The woman who seated us grinned the whole time and I assume it was because of the look of awe on my  
face. When we were finally alone at the table, I realized that Gohan was staring at me. "Do you like it here?"  
"It is wonderful. How do you know about this place?"  
Well Bulma has a tendiousy to go all out so one day she brought me and my mother here after my father had  
died. She is always doing stuff like that for us." He smiled at the thought of Bulma but I knew that there was a hint of  
sadness in his eyes as he spoke about his father.  
"Well thank you so much for sharing it with me too." I felt honored that Gohan would go out this far out of  
his way just for me.  
We babbled and chatted a bit more until dinner cam and that was when the conversation turned a bit more  
serious. I was mid-bite into my sushi when Gohan spoke out of the blue. "I want you to know that I meant what I said  
earlier."  
I almost choked. I had purposely not brought up the subject of love all night because I thought that maybe  
he had just gotten caught up in the moment and if that was the case, then I certainly did not want to know.  
"W-What?" I swallowed my bite really fast before I really did choke.  
"I do love you Videl." Gohan had this really serious look on his face but it was very loving at the same time.  
I was never one to be emotional. In fact I hadn't cried since the day that we realized that Gohan had not  
been killed by Buu like everyone had thought but now I found my eyes welling up with tears. Growing up, all the  
boys had either been to scared of me or my father to even approach me but Gohan was so different. "I love you too. I  
mean it with all my heart. I told you before that I can never get you out of my mind." Finally I realized that I was  
starting to able and when I shut up, he reached out and took my had while giving me a reassuring smile.  
I guess that is when I realized that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with this man. The next thing that he  
said caught me totally off guard.  
"Well, I know I'm kind of new at this but does this mean that we are going out?" His nervous laughter that  
followed was intoxicating and I began to laugh as well.  
"Are you asking?" I couldn't help but tease him.  
"Sure, I guess." He answered in a goofy way that sounded a lot like the way that his father had when I had  
met him.  
"Then I guess we are. My father is gonna flip."  
"Well my mother is going to try to marry us off by next week."  
We both started laughing again but I could not help but make one last shot to Gohan. "It isn't like she hasn't  
already been trying to marry us off! Bulma too!"  
I guess we were laughing to hard because when I looked around, almost everyone in the restaurant was  
looking at us. We both got the point, sinking down in our seats but every time that we made eye contact we would  
begin to giggle like school children. Finally after several minutes of giggling and picking at the last of our meal.  
Gohan drooped money for the check and grabbed my hand pulling me out of the restaurant laughing the entire way.  
Before I knew it, we got half way down the street, and Gohan wrapped me up in his arms and kissed me gently but  
firmly at the same time. I can honestly say that I have never felt so loved as I did at that moment.  
When he let go, he looked at his watch. "We have an hour. Come on!" The grim was prevalent on his face  
as he scooped me up in his arms like a baby and took off. I really didn't care where he was taking me, it just felt so  
good, being held in his arms, although I was capable of flying on my own.  
W landed back in the northern end of the forest that Gohan had shown me before we went to eat but this  
time it was even more beautiful because the stars were out and the moon reflected off of the water. We could hear  
the crickets, frogs and all the sounds of nature. I swear it was like heaven!  
I sat under one of the larger trees, wrapped up in his arms. We spoke about what we wanted out of the  
future, places we want to go and things we want to see. We even spoke about marriage and children. We both wanted  
only one child which was a shock to both of us. But even more shocking was that we both wanted a daughter. We  
laughed together for a long time just talking with Gohan. Finally he checked his watch again thinking it was about  
time to get going.  
"Oh no. We have trouble."  
"What?" I could not help but sound alarmed. Everything seemed to be so perfect.  
"It's 2:30." He looked so concerned, it was adorable and I couldn't help but laugh. "What are you laughing  
at? You're father is going to kill me!" He now looked really confused.  
"No he won't. All I have to do is mention Cell and he won't say anything bad to or about you for a long  
time." I gave him a reassuring smile and kissed his cheek "We should go though." After a giggle, he took my hand  
and we took off towards home.  
  
We landed on the Balcony to my room, hoping that my father would already be asleep. "Videl!" No such  
luck. There was my father, siting in the rocking chair off in the dark corner of the balcony.  
"Dad? Sorry... I lost track of time and---" I stumbled over my words till thankfully Gohan came to my aide.  
He put his arm around my shoulder and smiled to my father. "Satan-sama, with all due respect, it is my fault  
that we are late. I was having such a wonderful conversation with your beautiful daughter that I completely lost track  
of time. Can you please forgive me and allow me to take your daughter out again some time?"  
Perhaps it was the way Gohan stroked my fathers ego or perhaps it was the fear that my dad still harbored  
deep down for Gohan. I personally think it was a mixture of both. Nevertheless, Dads face softened. "Well... it is  
obvious that Videl likes you. I do consider you a formidable opponent. (That was the understatement of the year.) I  
will allow you to take Videl out again." I could not help bur breath a sigh of relief and I jumped over to hug my  
father. "But Gohan! Never let it happen again!:  
"Yes sir!" Gohan could not help but smile.  
That was when it was my turn to speak. "Daddy. I want to say goodnight to Gohan now so you can go to  
bed." He just looked to Gohan and then back at me with a low growl. That is when I brought out the charm. "I love  
you Daddy. Thank you for worrying but I will be fine."  
"Alright. Good Night then." He kind of stomped off to his room like a child but I knew that he could never  
really say no to me.  
I turned to Gohan with a smile. "I wish I could just sit and talk alnight." I tried not to look disappointed but  
I guess it didn't work because Gohan wrapped his arms around me and kissed me so passionately that I almost drug  
him into my room with me. Almost as if he could read my mind, he let go of me and I noticed a slight look of  
amusement in his eyes.  
"I should go."  
"I know." I stuck my bottom lip out in a pout. "Take me with you." I teased gently hoping my father was not  
lurking somewhere to near by to misunderstand.   
"Someday I will. I promise." I was stunned by those words. Did he just say what I thought he had. My heart  
leaped and now I really had to go and pinch myself to make sure that the whole night had not been a cruel dream.  
"It's a promise then." It was all I could say then he kissed me one last time.  
"See you at school tomorrow." He smiled and took off into the night. I know I must have sat out on the  
balcony for a good 45 minutes before I went into bed. This had been the best night of my life and I knew then that I  
was definitely in love and I have never felt so good.  
  
NEXT TIME ON FIRST LOVE:  
What will happen at school the next day when everyone finds out who the newest and Hottest couple at  
Orange Star are? Read and review! 


	3. Kidnapping

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

**First Loves**

**Chapter 3**

By: Faye_Valentine00

[Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com][1]

_(I don't own these characters, just the storyline is my idea. :P )_

Okay... so this is my first update of this story in a long long time. I am sorry the spelling in the last few chapters was horrible but I hope it will start getting better. Gohan and Videl are always my fav couple in DBZ... followed closely by Trunks and Pan but I hope this story will be sweet and do them a little justice. Let me know what you think. Please review!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BEEP BEEP BEEP. The alarm sounded loudly next to my head. When I looked at the clock, I realized that I had only slept for 4 hours. Then before my mood turned too sour, I remembered my date with Gohan last night. Everything had been perfect and he told me that he loved me. He even promised to "Take me with him someday." Before rolling out of bed and into the shower, I pinched myself just to make sure that I wasn't dreaming. As I made my way toward that shower, I noticed something slipped under the balcony door. The envelope said Videl in big letters across it and when she opened it, she had to smile.

Videl,

I have never been this close to a girl before in my life but everytime I am away from you, I feel as though my heart is going to be ripped from my chest. I know that I truely love you and it meant everything to me when you said you loved me as well. I just wanted to let you know how much fun I had last night and I definetly hope that you will allow me to take you out again tonight.

Love

Gohan

A tear ran sliently down her cheek as she read the letter. Gohan, the most powerful man in all of the unverse, was in love with me. It was almost beyond belief. After my shower and breakfast, I took off for school and when I got there I was amazed by the group of girls that stopped me and began to read me the riot act without even giving me a chance to explain. "What gives you the right to see Gohan? Just because you are Mr Satans daughter, you think you are sooooo special. What would make you think that Gohan would like you anyway? He just wants to be close to you so he can get some free lessons from your father,..." The girls brutal attack went on for a while. Although I knew that she could whip all of them, I did not want to risk getting in trouble especially because of a bunch of stupid bimbos and that was when it happened. They had me up aganist the side of a building and continued to taunt me to the point where I was about to blow and I knew that my ki was dangerously high, when suddenly on of the girls raised her hand and an instant before contact was made with my face, her hand was stopped by a even larger hand. Without even seeing him coming, Gohan had jumped in front of me and blocked the slap eaisly.

"Is there a problem here girls?" Gohan looked at the girls with definate anger.

"GOHAN?!" All of their screams of surprise and confusion were ended when Gohan spoke again.

"If any of you ever do this again, I will make sure that the principal hears about this. Now go!"

The girls all walked away looking like whipped dogs, when Gohan turned around to face me. He placed his arm around my shoulder and pulled me in close. He could not really hug me at school but I knew what he was trying to do. "Are you okay?"

My ki began to rise again as she looked to Gohan, her hands balled up into fists. "Fine but I wish I couldn't say the same for those girls. It took everything in me not to whip the hell out of 'em."

"Don't worry, I am sure it is over now. Beside everything they said is a lie. I have said it before and I will say it a million times more if I have to. I love you." He smiled down at me in a way that made me forget all of my anger.

"I love you too."

~~~~~~~

They made it through the rest of the day without too much trouble except for the constant teasing every 5 mins from either Sharpener or Erasa. "Hey, Videl... I hear you and Gohan are quite the couple now!" "Hey Gohan... is Videl a good kisser?" By the end of the day, I never wanted to go back to school again. They acted like no one in the school had even dated before! It was crazy! Gohan had already left for home after deciding to meet up with me later that night for dinner when I began my walk home. I had just passed through the park where I had confessed to Gohan only the day before when I saw them. 

Three men stood in front of me staring at me. Their kis felt unusually high but I tried not to let it bother me. When I was trying to walk around the men on of them reached out and grabbed my arm. "LET GO!" Without even thinking, I raised my ki and kicked straight at his head. Just a second before impact my leg was ripped out of the air and I fell to the ground without even knowing what had happened. The tallest of the men was huge as he lifted me up by one arm and held me there. He reminded me of the guy that I fought in the Worlds Tournament but that man had been a majin so who were these guys! I crawled and fought as hard as I could but I could not get free.

"We should hurry. They'll come after us soon enough. Then we'll be ready." The shortest man spoke to the others and he appeared to be in charge.

I wanted to panic but instead I raised my ki as much as I safely could, hoping to get the attention of Gohan and his family and friends. Then I turned to the man who seemed to be in command. "Where are you taking me?!"

"You, my dear, will see soon enough." Thats when I felt a blunt object hit be on the back of my head and I could swear that I heard the laughter of men as the world went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So... how do you like it so far. Is it entertaining. I figured that I would make this fic less fluff and actually give it a better story so it is entertaining. Please let me know what you are thinking about this story. No one really reviewed before so I got disheartened and did not update anymore. If you do enjoy it, I will continue faster. Thanks a million. You reviewers mean the world me.

Love 

Sarah *Faye_Valentine00*

   [1]: mailto:Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com



	4. Part 4

First Loves

By: Faye_Valentine00

Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

WOW!!!! It has been sooooooooooooooooooooooo long since I updated this fic but I got inspired to work on it again so I hope you enjoy it. Please Review and tell me what you think!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta and Goku were sparring in the forest outside of the Son's house when they felt a huge ki flux. They both froze in mid attack and looked at each other in confusion.

"What was that?" Goku looked dead serious.

"I don't know but it came from the direction of Gohans school."

"Lets go."

The two saiyans immediately turned and bee-lined it for Orange Star High School.

Trunks and Goten were playing inside Capsule Corp when the unexpected ki level spike stopped them dead in their tracks.

"What do you think it is, Trunks?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think its dangerous?"

"Maybe."

"Wanna go see!?"

"YEAH!"

With the excitment and glamour of battle danicing dangerously in their minds, the two boys flew off towards the school.

"So Gohan... What does Mr. Satan think about you dating Videl?"

"Ummmm... well..." Gohan shifted uncomfortably under Sharpeners gaze while trying to avoid his question.

When he opened his mouth to answer, he was silenced by a spike in Videls ki so dramatic that he had trouble believing that it was actually hers. Panic hit him like a flood and he immediatly flew towards the park without so much as a word to his friend.

I woke up inside of a small room that was completely dark but after waiting several minutes for my eyes to adjust, I was able to see the layout. I was laying on top of a twin size matress that was across the room from the door. There was a toilet and a sink as well as a small mirror. There was no decor or pictures on the wall so I couldn't help but think that it was a jail cell.

I couldn't hear a sound except for my breathing and the lack of windows made it impossible to find out where I was, who had captured me or what they were planning. I wanted to cry or panic but just as I opened my mouth, I heard what sounded like a key unlock my door.

"Get up!" The man that opened the door glared at me harshly. He'd thrown the door wide open so light streamed in and blinded me temporarily.

When I didn't move, he grabbed my arm roughly and put me on my feet and drug me towards the door. As a last ditch effort, I threw my best kick at his head and connected solidly.

When my foot hit, I crumbled to the floor holding my foot protectively. It felt like I'd kicked a metal pole. There was no give and the man did not even flinch. In fact, I don't think he even noticed.

"Lets go!" The expressionless man wore a long trench coat and had wet, curly, black hair. His poker face seemed second to none.

"Where?" I fought the words while continuing to baby my foot.

"None of your business." He reached down and picked me up by the collar and began to drag me like a caveman.

I fought in vain for several moments until I realized that I was no match for this guard. When the shock of being kidnapped began to wear off, fear and uncertainty began to set in.

I hoped and prayed that Gohan and his friends and family would find me but the nagging voice in the back of my mind kept telling me that if I didn't know where I was, how would they know.

I had to hold back a scream of pain and shock when the man, who'd been dragging me, let go of my collar and grabbed me by my hair to throw me into a dark cold room. I landed face first on the cement and skidded to a halt at the foot of a large chair that looked like some kind of throne.

"Videl." My blood turned to ice. The voice was so familiar.

My gaze slowly moved up and when I matched the voice to the face, I almost burst into tears. This had to be a nightmare. "Brolly?!"

"I'm so glad that you remember me." His smile was cold and sadistic.

"B-But how!? We killed you! Gohan killed you... t-then Trunks, Goten and Krillin did. You're d-dead!"

All I could think was that this had to be a dream.

"I never died. I just led you to believe that I died." He laughed evily.

My mind began to swin. This Brolly was extremely intelligent, not at all like the man they'd fought before. How could this be happening?!

"Why did you kidnap me?"

"I've heard that when saiyan blood is mixed with human blood that the spawn is even more powerful than ither of its parents and I now know that I could never beat those sorry excuses for saiyans on my own. With you, I could create spawn so powerful that NO ONE could beat them!"

I couldn't fight back the tears any longer. When I heard Brollys plane for me I wanted to retch. The thought of doing THAT with Brolly seemed a fate worse than death. "B-but-"

Brolly reached down and pulled me into his lap. I fought to get away but his arms held me tight like a vice. "Shall me start now?"

He made a grab for my shirt but I screamed and sucker punched him in the jaw as hard as I could. He only flinched for a second but it was enough time to break free and fly at the door. I grabbed the door and tried to pull it open but it was locked.

I heard Brollys deep laughter coming from the other end of the room as I shook the door loudly amd screamed.

"Help! Somebody help me! Let me out!"

Brollys laughter got louder and closer and I knew he was walking towards me like a predator stalking prey. I spun around to face him and pressed my back tightly against the door.

"Leave me alone! Don't touch me!"

The idea of being violated by Brolly was so horribly inconcievable that it caused my stomach to turn. The more I yelled and allowed my tears to fall, the louder Brolly laughter became.

He finally came to where I stood and I became paralyzed with fear. He ran his fingers slowly down my arm. The chill left by his fingers, nearly caused my knees to buckle but I fought to stay clear and try to think of an escape.

Gohan, please come. Please, please come. I kept chanting it over and over in my head, hoping that if I said it enough that he would magically appear.

Brolly moved his head to my neck but when I tried to move away, he held me in place tightly with his powerful arms. I felt his warm wet tongue trail along my neck and trace my jaw line. Sobs began to rack my body as I continued to fight in vain.

"Stop!" My voice cracked as I screamed but I did not care.

I opened my mouth to scream again but I was stopped when Brolly pressed his lips to mine harshly and trust his tongue into my mouth. I twisted and turned and even tried to bite his tongue but nothing worked.

"Give it up Videl. I am going to wun so why fight it?"

I wanted to tell him to go to hell but he pressed his lipe to mine once more and ripped the shirt right off of my back. Now I stood there in nothing but my bra and jeans, feeling extremely vulerable.

"Let me GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I raised my ki as high as I could but he was seemingly immune to my power and my last ditch effort failed, leaving me weak, tired and fearful.

HIs lips made trails of kisses along my shoulders and the tops of my breasts. The warm moist air of his breath sent chills down my spine so strong that I nearly collasped. His finger found my bra strap and just as I thought he'd unsnap it to bare my breasts, I heard an explosion so loud that I screamed out in shock.

Thats when I heard the most angry, but reassuring voice ever and I sighed in relief.

"What the hell do you think that you're doing?!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay... what do you think?!?!?!?! Please review and if you like it, then I will update more


	5. rescue!!!!

First Loves

By: Faye_Valentine00

Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks for all the great reviews. Please continue to Read and review! :) It means lots!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Gohan!" 

Brolly hadn't turned away from me until he heard Gohans voice but when he turned, we both saw the whole group that'd shown. Gohan was in front with Goku and Vegeta close behind. Goten and Trunks stood several feet behind them.

"Kakkorrot!" His eyes blazed in fury and he grabbed me by the arm, throwning me at the wall before her attacked the men.

I braced myself for the impact of the wall but just as I should have hit, I felt four small hands catch me and land me safely at the ground, out of harms way.

"Thank you." I smiled at Trunks and Goten, who were beginning to feel like little brothers. They just blushed and looked away. I couldn't figure out why they would not look at me until i felt a cold breeze and realized i had nothing on but my bra. My hands immediatly tried to cover up from embarrasment.

Trunks pulled the shirt off of his back and threw it in my lap without even looking at me. I pulled it on and almost laughed. It was tight but not too bad. It looked like a baby-tee. I thanked Dende that it was Trunk's shirt and not Gotens because that might have been so tight that I was immobile.

Once I was dressed again, the boys looked at me with shocked fear in their eyes.

"How the hell is Brolly back?!" Trunks looked ready to cry.

"We killed him!" Gotens face was white as a sheet.

"What was he doing to you?" Trunks protective gaze made me feel safer, even if the feeling was false.

"Don't worry about it. It's over now." I tired to sound confident but as we made our way to where the men were fighting, my knees were weak and my heart was pounding.

The little boys and I watched as Gohan, Goku and Vegeta beat Brolly down, slowly but surely.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" The final blasts from Gohan and Goku disenigrated Brolly. The battle was over almost before it had begun because the men had gotten so much stronger durning the battle with Majin Buu. Brolly must have seemed easy this time around but I could only sigh in relief.

"Videl!" Gohan flew straight at me and threw his arms protectively around me. "Are you okay?!" His voice sounded near panic.

I opened my mouth to reply but all the pent up emotions that I'd held in since being kidnapped released itself in the form of loud sobs. I buried my head into Gohans chest and cried. I didn't want to look weak but the safety of his arms at that moment were exactly what I needed.

"Shhhhhhhhh." He held me tight and stroked my hair lovingly as I cried. "Its okay Videl. Its all over. I'm here. You're safe."

His voice sounded so warm and reassuring. I didn't want to move but when I felt a tap on my shoulder, I was forced to let go and face Goku.

"Are you alright?" It was one of those rare, dead serious Goku expressions.

I nodded and forced the best smile I could muster. "I am now. Thanks."

He smiled back. "Good. Lets go home! I'm starved!"

I couldn't help but chuckle and all of us headed towards Capsule Corp. The building which i had been held captive in was creepy and old but i don't recall ever seeing it before that day.

After what seemed like hours, we got to Capsule Corp and Bulma, who was shocked and angered when I told her the entire story, led me to one of the guest rooms so I could lay down. Thankfully she didn't say a word when Gohan came in with me. Not that we were going to do anything but I just didn't want to be alone.

Once Bulma closed the door behind us, Gohan and I sat on the bed and he wrapped his arms around me once more.

"I was so afraid Gohan. I-If you hadn't come. I-I..." I trailed off, not even able to fathom what could have happened.

"When I felt your ki spike, I couldn't think of anything but making sure you were safe."

"I love you Gohan." I looked up at him with tear-filled eyes.

"I love you too. Now lay down and try to get some sleep. We can talk more later okay?"

I nodded and laid down. He started to get up to leave the room but I grabbed his arms. "Please stay with me... at least until I fall asleep."

He laid down next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I curled up to him and let sleep overtake me, finding comfort in the arms of the man I loved.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Chapter - THIS IS A SURPRISE!!!! Stay tuned and review. I will update soon!


	6. the question

First Loves

By: Faye_Valentine00

Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. Please continue to do so and I hope you like this story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mr. Satan, I would like to marry Videl."

Mr. Satan froze and looked at Gohan oddly for a moment before smiling. "Do you love her?"

"Yes." Gohan tried to act confident but he was scared out of his wits. As Videl had laid asleep in his arms, Gohan had made up his mind about is future with Videl and headed straight to Mr. Satan.

"If my baby loves to you then I guess you are the strongest man she is going to find."

Gohan chuckled nervously. "heh heh... I guess so."

"Here." He handed Gohan a large wad of money. "Buy my baby girl the best ring you can find but you better treat her right!"

"I will. Thanks!"

Gohan left the Satan house with a renewed spring in his step. Although they were both still in high school, Gohan knew that he couldn't think of anyone else that he'd like to spend the rest of his life with.

~~~

I woke up the next morning in a strange room that I didn't quite recognize. Then the events of the previous day came back to me in a flash and I had to bite my tongue to keep from crying out. I just forced myself to remember that I was safe now.

A light knock sound on my door brought me out of my thoughts.

"Come in."

"Hi Videl. How are you sweety?" Bulma came in the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I've been better but I'll survive. We've been though worse right?" Bulma knew I was referring to the battle of Majin Buu and we both laughed.

"Yes. I'll tell you stories someday about the adventures and battles that I've been through with Goku and Krillin but." she placed her hand on my leg and stood up. "now I think you need to get dressed and come down stairs. A handsome young man wants to talk to you. " Bulma winked and was out the door before I could question her futher.

I didn't dwell on it too long because now that I knew that Gohan was here, I got dressed and flew down the stairs as fast as possible. At the bottom of the stairs I nearly collided with Trunks and Goten who were on their way up but they didn;t even notice.

When I finally got to the living room, Gohan was standing by the door fidgiting nervously. "h-hi."

"Hi Gohan." I eyed him strangely. "Whats wrong?" I couldn't remember seeing him this nervous since he was trying to convice me that his family and friends were normal while we were fighting at the Worlds Tournament.

"Ummmmm... Nothing. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Woman! Leave those two brats alone! You're meddling is not going to help!" Vegetas voice shot through the room and I turned just in time to see Vegeta drag Bulma away.

I had to hold in a laugh when I heard Bulmas voice cry out down the hall. "For the millionth time Vegeta! My name is not WOMAN!" Then we heard the slam of a door.

I turned back to Gohan with a smile. "What do you want to talk about?"

He sat me down on the couch and then looked me in the eye. "You know I love you."

I nodded but my puzzlement must have been obvious on my face.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Gohan got on one knee right in the living room of Capsule Corp and held out a black box which held a beautiful diamond ring in it. "Will you be my wife?"

Tears sprang from my eyes instantly and I jus stared at him a moment before I found my voice. "Yes."

Gohan slipped the ring on my finger and kissed me firmly and quite throughly.

We heard a noise behind us and turned to see Bulma crying as she dialed the phone.

Gohan turned to me and looked embarrased that we had been overheard but I smiled and kissed his lips softly. "I think your moms about to find out."

No sooner did the words come out of my mouth that we heard Bulma talk into the phone.

"Chi-chi, its Bulma. Guess what?! Gohan finally asked Videl to marry him!"

"WHAT?!" Chi-chis yell was so loud that all three could hear it.

"Ummm... Chi-chi... Chi-chi?" Bulmas face looked shocked and then she covered the reciever and laughed before turning to us. "I think she passed out."

We all burst out laughing when Bulma turned back to the phone. "Goku?"

"Yes. They're getting married... Yep... I'll tell him... okay... I will... Tell Chi-chi to call me when she wakes up. Bye." She hung up the phone and ran over to us. She hugged us both so tight that I thought I might burst.

"Congradulations!" Bulma was positively glowing. "You're dad says to tell you that there is more to marriage then food." Gohan and Bulma both laughed but I have no clue what they were talking about. Then Bulma turned to Gohan happily. "Gohan, you know I consider you like a son. I'm very happy for you."

Gohan blushed nervously but smiled. "Thanks."

Then she turned to me. "So when are we going shopping?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What do you think? Please review! Love ya all, *FAYE*


End file.
